How Could Anybody Like Lelouch?
by Windrises
Summary: Suzaku wonders how C. C. could love somebody as immature as Lelouch.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch did a tap dancing routine in the living room. He danced to C. C. and asked, "May I have this dance?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Of course." Lelouch and C. C. started dancing with each other. Lelouch constantly fell and knocked stuff to the ground, but C. C. helped him keep the dance under control.

Lelouch asked, "Did you like the dance?"

C. C. replied, "Yes, I prefer dancing with you than watching you accidentally break a good percentage of the living room while doing a solo dance."

Lelouch said, "I need to get some stuff at the convenience store."

C. C. replied, "Okay."

Lelouch kissed C. C. on the hand and said, "I'll see you in an honor."

C. C. kissed Lelouch on the lips and replied, "I always look forward to our dates. There's nothing I enjoy more than my time with you." Lelouch and C. C. blushed at each other.

A few minutes later Suzaku Kururugi knocked on Lelouch Lamperouge's house door. Lelouch wasn't home so C. C. opened the door. Suzaku had an angry look on his face while asking, "Where's Lelouch?"

C. C. answered, "He went to a nearby convenience store."

Suzaku frowned and said, "Lelouch is going to pay when I meet up with him."

C. C. jokingly replied, "You seem like a bucket of sunshine today."

Suzaku said, "That stupid Lelouch keeps messing up my life."

C. C. asked, "What does he do that's a problem?"

Suzaku was surprised by how innocent C. C. made Lelouch seem. He said, "Lelouch constantly lies to me, breaks my cars, steals my stuff, and he keeps mailing his own parking tickets to me."

C. C. sighed and replied, "Lelouch has a few flaws."

Suzaku responded, "Come on. You should realize that Lelouch is a fool. He's the most immature, selfish, and annoying person that I've ever dealt with. How could you tolerate his antics?"

C. C. replied, "Lelouch isn't perfect, but he's a good person. He sometimes uses his eccentric brain for slapstick, but he mostly does heartfelt and heroic things."

Meanwhile, Lelouch was dancing in the convenience store. He knocked over dozens of items to the guard. He grabbed a few magazines and started reading them. He thought they were boring so he threw them at one of the employees. The employee slipped on the items that landed on the floor and crashed into the donut section. Dozens of donuts fell on the ground. One of the customers slipped on the donuts and crashed into the cookies aisle.

Princess Cornelia walked into the store. Lelouch considered Cornelia to be one of his arch enemies, but she had no evil intentions this time. She saw the messes that were on the floor and said, "I don't expect convenient stores to look like eloquent palaces, but I expect better than this."

One of the employees replied, "I'm sorry Princess Cornelia. I don't know how this happened. It's an honor to have you here."

Cornelia started shopping. Lelouch said, "It doesn't seem like Cornelia knows that I'm here. This is a good time to get my revenge on her." He grabbed a hundred ounce bottle of soda and poured it on Cornelia's hair.

Cornelia angrily turned around and saw Lelouch. She asked, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the most flawless human of all time."

Cornelia was annoyed by the soda that was dripping down her face. She shook his fist at him and said, "You ruined my darling hair."

Lelouch laughed and said, "Your hair was a joke."

Cornelia grabbed Lelouch and punched him to the ground. She said, "You need to pay for your crimes."

Lelouch replied, "I'm an immature scoundrel so I refuse to do that." He grabbed bags of food and flung them at Cornelia.

Cornelia said, "You're a piece of garbage."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of charm." He broke the drink aisle in half. All of the drinks crash landed to the ground. Various employees and customers fell to the ground, because of the drinks. Lelouch grabbed tons of soda bottles and threw them at Cornelia.

Cornelia angrily asked, "Do you know what growing up is?"

Lelouch answered, "It's one of the main things in life that I plan on always avoiding."

Cornelia kicked Lelouch in the face and said, "Stop your dumb slapstick before you face my wrath."

Lelouch heroically said, "I'm too magnificent to ever be negatively impacted by your attempts at wrath." Cornelia punched Lelouch. Lelouch fell to the ground and started resting his eyes.

Cornelia folded his arms and said, "You're the worst excuse for a family member that the family of Britannia has ever dealt with." She kicked Lelouch again.

Lelouch said, "I need to do something to make myself look like the big hero." He fell again and his box of matches fell on the ground. He tried to grab the box, but he accidentally lit one of the matches. He ordered everybody to get out.

Everybody ran out of the store before they got hurt. The store burnt to the ground. The store owner grabbed Lelouch and angrily asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch said, "To save the store from Cornelia's wrath."

Cornelia replied, "This is one of the most pathetic things that you've ever done."

The store owner said, "Me and my staff might go broke, because of your stupid antics."

Lelouch replied, "But now you won't have the evil Cornelia as a customer so I'm still the big hero." The store owner and his employees started chasing Lelouch. Lelouch used smoke screen to escape.

Lelouch went home. He looked around and saw Suzaku. Suzaku had been waiting for Lelouch to come back home so he could get revenge on him. He angrily said, "You owe me over two hundred thousand dollars Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "Come on bro. Forget about the money."

Suzaku angrily asked, "Do you plan on paying me back?"

Lelouch laughed and said, "No." Suzaku kicked Lelouch into a wall. Lelouch grabbed his house door and broke it in half. He threw the broken pieces of the door at Suzaku.

C. C. went into the living room and saw Lelouch and Suzaku beating each other up. She folded her arms and asked, "Can't you gentlemen forgive each other?"

Lelouch said, "Suzaku's too stubborn to let an angry go away."

Suzaku replied, "You keep giving me trouble. You're a master at lies and slapstick and you're the worst at apologies and gratitude."

Lelouch responded, "I'm not paying you back, until I feel like it."

Suzaku replied, "I feel like taking vengeance on you." He picked up Lelouch and said, "You have a nasty habit of taking valuable items and throwing them out the window. I know the ultimate payback for that." He threw Lelouch out the window. C. C. gasped. Suzaku walked out.

C. C. ran outside and looked around for Lelouch. It was dark out so it was hard to see, but she recognized Lelouch's eloquent hair. She gently held Lelouch in her arms and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "I guess. I'm not feeling amazing, but I think I'll be fine. It seems like everybody's hating on me today."

C. C. smiled and said, "Not everybody. I love you. You bring chaos to other peoples' lives with your immature slapstick, but you always bring love to my heart."

Lelouch smiled back and replied, "You do the same for me. You're the best thing in my life."

C. C. still had Lelouch in her arms. She said, "I'll take you back inside and we can snuggle while watching whatever silly TV show you want."

Lelouch replied, "I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." Lelouch was far from perfect, but C. C. felt like she was in paradise when she was with him. There was nothing in life that she valued more than him.


End file.
